Shining Star
by Night Lifex
Summary: And in the morning, the question still lingers, yet no answer is quite enough. There is no explanation for it, perhaps Akari just shone a little brighter than she ever could. Chase/Maya Chase/Akari


_Hey guys, I know you're all expecting the next part to Your Violet Eyes, but I'm still trying to find inspiration for it... after a year, I know, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me xD I got the idea for this just a few hours ago, so I hope you like it, and I hope it kind of makes up for my absence!_

_xoxo, Night Lifex_

Her name is Maya, and she is an apprentice chef. She is not good; in fact, she is possibly the most unskilled cook her family has ever known. But that doesn't stop her from pursuing her dream to become as great as her grandmother one day.

There is a boy she likes. He is funny and smart, kind to her, yet cold. His name is Chase, and that's exactly what she does. Chase after him. It takes her awhile- months, a year almost- but she gets him to warm up to her, slightly, yet never completely. She doesn't mind though- a little is better than nothing. And she has him all to herself, stuck in a fantasy that they will one day be together happily, until the day she walks into his life. She, with her pure heart and bright eyes, that everyone seems to like. Her name is Akari – fitting name, she supposes, seeing as it means light, glimmer. No one gleams as brilliantly as she. Silly, yet serious, an open book, yet a locked door. She doesn't see him at first, not like Maya always has, no, she is too focused on the older boy- but when she does, that's when he is pried from the novice's grasp, drawn to the farm girl, put under her spell. He likes the way she shines oh so brightly without noticing, too oblivious to her effects on the world around her. And this girl undoes all her hard work of the past year, closing him to her and unlocking his heart for herself, all in less than a month.

.

He must be blind. That's the one thought that helps ease her pain. Maya herself is pretty, yes, with light red tresses and long chocolate lashes. She is definitely smarter, as the other girl might possibly been blond in a past life. She is kind enough, yet quiet, hoping for someone to notice her, to bring her into the spotlight. But somehow no one seems to acknowledge her superior qualities. They all focus on the luminous star, whose curly auburn locks everyone wants to wind around their finger, to pull her close to them. Her bubble hazel eyes may counter his striking violet ones, but it is their oppositions that seem to draw them together. Her personality radiates warmth, always a smile tugging at her lips, her laugh an everlasting whisper on the wind.

Maybe he is intimidated. Her beauty and intellect are quite apparent and powerful, so perhaps he doesn't want to come into conflict with that. Still, he is smart, and handsome as well, the strands of his hair a peachy shade, his eyes a deep lavender she could just stare into forever. Together, they could be powerful, the perfect two.

.

And it is one autumn day when she catches him alone in a crowd, eyes deep and tender as the ocean, waiting for someone. Maybe her. So she takes a chance, that maybe, just maybe, he will finally look at her. She calls out his name giddily, running up to him just as the other girl does, grabbing his hand and twisting him towards her. Both don't notice the red-headed girl, but she sees them, and watches as his eyes light up, lips forming a genuine, wide grin, and he greets her. They get lost in deep conversation, and it's in that instant that it hits her. She has no chance; it has never been she that he's fancied after all.

.

She is broken, her heart just a pile of pieces of shattered glass. She keeps her mouth shut, however, and tells herself that she doesn't care. She goes to sleep with a trickle of liquid pebbles on those light blue eyes.

And in the morning, the question still lingers, yet no answer is quite enough. There is no explanation for it, perhaps Akari just shone a little brighter than she ever could.


End file.
